


Stealing the Groom

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cute Eren Yeager, F/M, Levi just wanted to change his life, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shy Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Levi was a thief, stealing other people's possession is his job. But he knew he can't keep up with job any longer. Luck must be in his side that day, after running from the authorities, Levi was able steal some else's groom and carried out their identity.In the far south of Shingansina, Levi didn't expected that his new husband knew how to steal as well because he surely stole Levi's heart.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 42
Kudos: 242





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to everyone for your support. It really made me happy during these hard times. In exchange, I would like to share this story. I'm planning of updating this in bulk, it will take longer but it's going to be a good read. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The sounds of the high pitched whistles woke up the night. Alphas and Betas in uniforms dashed from alleyways to streets. Their service dogs were tall and dangerously huge with mouths ready to bite, sniffed at the piece of torn cloth on the officer's hand. They growled when they registered the scent. 

The scent of an Omega, but not just an Omega. A thief.

They howled before tracing the scent, one dog, a German Shepherd, growled and bolted on a certain direction.

The officers followed the beast to a dark alleyway between the apartment area. The dog squeezed his head between the dumpster and pulled out another torn cloth. 

The officers examined it, eyes survey the area in hopes that they could finally corner and caught him. But after an hour of clearing the alleyway, they found nothing.

****

Levi whizzed for breath, calming himself after a laborious climbing. Raising up on his knees, he peeked at the window only to see the cops retreating from the area. Levi allowed himself to collapsed at the floor, letting his body rest after hours of running.

They almost caught him.

"Almost," Levi smirked, quite proud of himself but at the same time, pitied himself.

It was nothing but pure luck that Levi was able to slip out of their grasped and avoided those huge dogs. He ran, not caring if his legs gave out or if his breath couldn't catch up. He needed to escape, no matter what. But this was not the end and it would never end.

Levi couldn't recall when was the last time he stopped running. Ever since he learned how to run, he ran. At an early age, stealing kept him alive. Not entirely, but the money he got from stealing kept him safe. Safe him his own heats. 

When he was presented as an Omega, he was lucky that he had friends that protected him but when they died, he had to buy suppressants. Those drugs stopped heats as well as ruts yet they don't come in cheap. If days were slow, Levi rather not eat than not buying suppressants. He may be a thief but he'll never be a whore.

When the sound of whistles were nothing but distant noise, Levi got to his feet and steal everything he can.

Today was his lucky day. After he outran the cops, he sought into the alleyway. Heads up, looking at any opened windows in the building that he could sneak in. He only spotted one, it was on the third floor. Desperation and adrenaline aided him to climbed the brick wall until he reached the window. Thankfully, the room was empty and the scent of Omega was also present in the room.

Proceeding to the drawers, Levi inspected the clothes. He held a shirt out, allowing the moon's light to shine on it. It was small almost Levi's size and the owner's scent was strong. 

Planning out, Levi used the bathroom for a quick wash, just enough to so that his own scent won't overpower the other.

He wore the clothes, rubbing each on his scent gland in hopes that it would hide his scent from the cops.

Now fully dressed and smelling like a different Omega, Levi searched the room for anything that worth money.

He found a pouch of coins that will help a lot and a few bills under the mattress of the bed. He went to the desk, opening each cabinet. He found a watch and a locket, raising the watch higher, Levi smirked when he deemed that it does worth a lot. Moving on the locket, he opened it and found a faded portrait of an Omega. The Omega had long wavy long raven hair with gentle eyes, Levi assumed that this Omega might be the owner of the room. Pocketing what he found, he was about to leave the room when he noticed a train ticket sitting on the desk.

Grinning wildly, Levi snatched the ticket and examined it. It's a ticket to Shingansina. Levi hesitated. That town was nothing but a dot on the maps, barely noticeable. The raven wondered why the owner got a very expensive train ticket and choose Shingansina as a destination. Looking passed the ticket, Levi missed the letters that were spread on the desk.

Levi skimmed as many letters as he could to get the whole picture, and at the very bottomed for the letters was a newspaper. It showed an ad, asking for an Omega wife. Levi's eyes were blown wide as he read the letter that was on top of the pile. This one, the owner still hadn't finished yet.

"Dear Eren,  
You are a gentleman and I thank you for your kind and honest words. However, I must apologize. I can't go to Shingansina and marry you, my boss gave me an opportunity to continue my schooling. It was such an honor for a servant to go to school, I hope you'll understand. I'll repay you for the ticket you bought for me..."

And the ink stopped there. This must have been Levi's lucky day. With his face known to every corner, this was a great escape. Searching for a name in the letters, Levi found 'Rivialle'. That will be his name.

He looked for a bag and stuffed it with clothes from the drawer. He found a hat, a coat, a pair of boots and gloves that will do well for his journey. 

Checking his scent, Levi confirmed that he smelt like a different Omega. It was enough to walk down the streets to the train station without those damn dogs noticing. He took all the letters, even the newspaper. Thinking that it would be wise to know what he's going for.

Levi took a deep breath as he reached the doorknob. With determination, he opened the door and left the building like a tenant.

He casually walked down the streets, humming a soft tune. When he heard an officer's whistle, he tensed but he kept walking until he reached the station.

Even at night, the station was always busy, buzzing with activities as people proceeded to their business. Levi went to the board and checked his train. Only three minutes. He was indeed a lucky bastard.

Taking one of the vacant seats in the station. He didn't wait that long until the sounds of a distant rumbling of gears and the stench of burnt coal filled the air. Levi stood from his seat, still keeping an eye on his surroundings. 

As the train finally stopped, opening its doors, the cops arrived at the station with their dogs in tow.

Levi cursed and quickly went straight in the train with the other passengers with his head down. Taking the seat at the very end, Levi kept his head low, as if he was in deep thought so that he won't be noticeable on the window.

When the train finally left the station, Levi relaxed. He was still running but this time, he's far enough that no one would know his face. Maybe far enough to start a new life.

Levi welcomed the idea. He's not getting younger, and he could feel the stress of running in his body. If things go well, maybe Levi could finally settle down.

Reaching for his bag, he fished out the letters and started reading.

\----

edited 01/29/21


	2. Chapter 01

Levi loved this Eren already. He had no idea that the ticket he got offered meals. Levi doesn't have to leave the train to eat every now and then. The whole trip cost three to four days, which means four days of rest for Levi. 

The raven never thought there would be days where he'll just sit, not worrying about the cops, his next meal, and other needs. Levi sat comfortably in his cushioned seat, letting his feet some good amount of rest while admiring mother nature as the train moved. 

He finished reading all the letters and learned that Eren is a thirty-year-old Alpha, living on his own in his farm in the south of Shingansina. He needed an Omega for companionship, also to make things legal- a wife, to help with the meals, the house, and the farm. 

Having a family was still an option but Eren made it clear in the letters that he won't force him. He also mentioned that he lost his left leg, the main reason why he needed a wife. 

Levi didn't mind, the letters proved that Eren was indeed a gentleman. His letters were like poems with all the fancy old English words that was used. Eren not only sounded like a gentleman but also literate. 

Leaning back on his chair, Levi watched as the scenery passed by. The raven admitted that he might not be a wife material but he likes cleaning. And if this Eren does turn out to be a douche, Levi had no problem of making an 'accident' that cause Eren's death. Now that Levi thought about it, that's a good option if the guy was a creep. Surely, the raven will inherit whatever property the guy had. It's a wonderful idea. 

But if Eren's a good guy, settling down sounded much more appealing. Either way, Levi would only decide from the two if he reached his destination and meet his Alpha.

The train slowed down in the tracks as they stopped at another station. Levi looked out of the window and checked the station's name. After this station, he'll finally arrive in Shingansina. New town, new life with an Alpha waiting for him. 

Levi figured that he should make used of the time while the train was not in motion and change into some fresh clothes. He'll be meeting his husband, he had to at least look nice. 

Levi went to the bathroom with his bag on his hand. Thankfully the bathrooms of the train was clean enough for his standard and spacious. Pulling out one of the garments he stuffed on the bag, the raven was surprised to pull out a blue skirt with frills at the hem. 

"Should I?" Levi asked himself. He's really against the norm that Omegas should wear feminine clothing regardless of the gender. But showing up to his future husband with a dress shirt and a pair of pants might be quite a shock. Not to mention his hair, but Levi could easily get away with it. He'll just say that he cut it because it's convenient for travel. 

Digging further in the bag, he discovered some shirts but most of the clothing he hapsihazarly tossed in the bag were dresses, skirts, and some shirts that had lace and ruffles in them. But what did he expected, he stole it from another Omega. Taking a deep breath, Levi reminded himself that he should be grateful to change into fresh clothes. Though Levi was genuinely glad to find none of the clothing was pink. Most of the clothes were in the shade of blue. 

Shaking his head, Levi decided to change. He picked the article that had less wrinkle in them, leaving him with a thick pale blue skirt, a dress shirt with a close collar and ribbon and sheer baby blue shawl over his shoulder. Looking down at his outfit, Levi deemed that it would be fitting, though a little too formal on the side but it was enough. 

He did recalled that Eren instructed in the letters that after they meet and properly introduced themselves, they will be wed by the pastor of the town. 

"I guess this will do," Levi nodded and went back to his seat. 

Once seated, Levi watched as the passengers aboard the train. Then he looked at his reflection in the window. He wanted this new life but he doesn't want to fully change who he was. If his Alpha doesn't like the way he wears his clothes then Levi will fight for it. But looking down at his outfit, the raven never thought that this day will come that he'll wear feminine clothing like other Omegas. But despite his distaste with his outfit, Levi loved jewelry and he had a perfect earing to complete the outfit. 

Leaning down to his bag, he pulled out his pouch. Taking out a pale blue earing, Levi wore it on his left ear. It was nothing but a day in the market when he saw a lady Omega wearing it but he was only able to steal one earing before the lady noticed. 

In just a few minutes, the train will be moving again. After two or three hours he'll be in Shingansina and get married. 

The train started moving and Levi started to feel nervous. He's not worried about his future husband's looks, he preferred personality and over physical appearance. But then again, Levi couldn't say until he reached Shingansina. 

**** 

Eren sighed as he fixed his tie. It's been years since he wore a tie that he nearly forgot how to properly put it on. 

He sighed again, glancing at his reflection in the mirror, he contemplated if he should cut his hair or tie his hair up. His brown hair already reached on his shoulders but he doubted that any of his efforts today was worth it. 

After he sent the letter with the train ticket to Rivaille, he never received a reply from the Omega. It could be that the Omega changed his mind and back out, even so, Eren will wait in the station. The ticket was due three days ago and the train will be at the station of Shingansina today. He just hopes for the best. 

Reaching for his crutch, Eren left his room. Storing all the food he bought, just in case his cat would sniff it. 

Eren was looking forward to this day, if Rivaille does show up, he prepared a simple meal and ordered a cake. It was not much but even though their wedding was a bit arranged, it deserved to be celebrated. Once the food was sealed and safe, Eren petted Titan who was sleeping on his couch. 

Grabbing his pouch with coins, Eren took one last look in his house. He cleaned the place but it looked empty with little furniture he had and pictures in the walls. Eren shook his head, the house was always empty since he returned after the war. 

Locking up, Eren limp towards the barn where his horse, Rogue, was ready. The stallion noticed his owner and greeted him high pitched neigh. 

"Hey, Rogue." Eren greeted back, guiding the horse and linked him to the cart. With a little struggle, Eren was able to hoist himself on the cart and placed his crutch at the back. 

Eren closed his eyes and momentarily cleared his mind. Taking a deep breath, Eren is ready for today's result. 

**** 

Eren was a bit early when he arrived at the station, he admitted that he was nervous, excited, and chest-fallen at the same time. If Rivaille does get off the train, Eren's genuinely excited to meet him. The Omega was sweet and humorous when they were exchanging letters and Eren's more than happy to hear his stories. 

Nervous, if things will be awkward, and what happens if Eren couldn't hold a long conversation with him? And if things go down platonically? Eren doesn't mind if Rivaille just wanted companionship but the idea of having a family and hopefully falling in love was something that Eren wanted for himself. But as he promised, he would not push Rivaille if it wasn't consensual. 

And lastly, chest-fallen. The thought that Rivaille hadn't replied to him made his heart grew heavy every minute. There's a chance that he'll be going home alone in his empty house. Another thing was that he had to break the news to Pastor Marco. 

Getting tired of standing, Eren took a seat in the waiting area. He eyed the clock, just a few minutes now. Not long enough, he could hear the distant sounds of the engine running and the train's horn echoed, alarming its arrival. 

The distant sound became closer and closer until the train fully stopped in the station. Using his crutch for support, Eren stood from his seat and waited for a raven haired Omega to leave the train. 

Betas and a few Alphas got out of the locomotive, making Eren worried. Then three Omegas came out in different order but none of them had raven hair. 

The train was empty. 

With a heavy heart, Eren sat back on his chair with his head down. He knew this was coming after not receiving a reply from the Omega. Blinking back the tears, Eren decided to move on. Life will go on and Eren had to go through it alone. 

Eren stared at the pavement of the station, thinking of what he'll do with the food and cake he bought. Perhaps he'll eat some and share it with Pastor Marco, that way he could apologize for canceling the ceremony. 

Then a pair of brown boots came to his view. Eren blinked, and slowly looked up at the person who stood in front of him. 

What stood in front of him was a beautiful Omega with raven hair. It was styled in an undercut but it didn't faze his beauty, instead, it heightens it. His deep blue eyes matched well with the clothing, and the earing that he wore. 

Eren was transfixed. 

"I gather you are Eren Yeager?" The Omega asked. 

Tongue-tied, Eren nodded. 

"I see," the Omega offered his hand. "Nice to finally meet you Eren. I'm Rivaille." 

\-----

edited 01/30/21


	3. Chapter 02

Levi took his time when the train stopped and waited until everyone left the train. Once he's alone, Levi took a deep breath and practice introducing himself- more like remembering who he was trying to be. 

"My name is Rivaille Devereaux. I'm 21 years old, I lived in France but had to move to Sina for work. I worked as a servant..."

He paused. He can't see himself as a 'Rivaille' perhaps he will bend a few things. Straightening his back, Levi tried again.

"Hello, My name is Rivaille but you can call me Levi." He nodded to himself, that is much better. "I lived in France but had to move to Sina for work. I worked as a servant and then when I found the ad you put in the newspaper and thought maybe this is the perfect time to settle down."

Levi nodded and ready himself for what's to come. He took his bag and walked out of the train. Brown boots finally set foot of Shingansina train station, blue-gray eyes scanned the area. Now that everyone had left the locomotive, the station was cleared except for one Alpha with a crutch that was sitting in the waiting area.

Levi smiled. His husband is not bad. The raven eyed him from head to toe as he slowly approached the Alpha. 

Immediately, Levi noticed his crooked tie, it is obvious that he needed a wife. Not to mention his brunette hair, it needs a few brushes and the stain on his shirt, it is not that visible but Levi knew better. He had a strong urge to go to the brunette and fuss over him. Who wouldn't be? The Alpha looked like a sad puppy left out in the rain with his head low and the deep frown in his face.

Levi stood in front of him, looking down at the brunette. The Alpha slowly raises his head. Big blue-green eyes stared back at him, wide with shock.

Levi smiled genuinely, his new husband is not bad.

"I gather you are Eren Yeager?" Levi asked. 

The brunette nodded.

"I see," the Omega offered his hand. "Nice to finally meet you Eren. I'm Rivaille." 

"I- It's- Nice to meet you!" The Alpha struggled as he stood, grabbing his crutch for support. When he was able to steady himself, the brunette straighten up and cleared his throat. Levi was craning his neck, he knew that most people were taller than him but damn his husband is tall. "I'm Eren Yeager," Eren took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

The smile didn't leave Levi's lips as he watched how his new husband fidget on his spot. He found the Alpha endearing, how he stuttered, and fidget. It was cute, seeing this tall ass dude fluster in his presence.

"I... I thought you won't be coming..." The Alpha whispered when they dropped their hands.

Levi frowned. This poor Alpha is certainly gaining points at him. The sincerity in his voice was too pure for Levi to handle. He smiled. "Well, I'm here."

"Ah," The brunette smiled shyly. "Yes."

Levi stood frozen, an arrow shot him right on his chest. He internally asking himself why he is such a lucky bastard. That smile will surely be the death of him. The raven shook his head. "So? what's next?"

"Oh, yes. Let me help you, we are going to pastor Marco to make things legal," Eren lean down and take his bag.

"How about I help you," Levi lean down as well and took one strap of his bag. He is not underestimating Eren's capabilities despite his missing leg but Levi genuinely felt bad letting other people help him carry his stolen things.

"Oh," Eren blinked at him. "Okay," he nodded shyly.

They both straighten and with the aid of the other, Levi's baggage weights like paper. "See? Much better," Levi commented.

"Um, yeah. It is," Eren smiled.

"Lead the way," Levi encouraged.

"Oh, yes. Is not that far, I have parked the cart there for, you know, easy access," Eren said as he lead the way. He was a little embarrassed to not be able to help the Omega with the luggage but he was thankful as well because Rivaille offered to help. It was those little things that Eren noticed that simply proved that this Omega was kindhearted. Everything wasn't easy when he lost his leg, and he needs Rivaille's help.

"Alright," Levi followed, slowing down his pace for the Alpha to catch up. Blue-gray eyes scanned the small town. Unlike the city, the town of Shingansina is quiet, only a few people were walking in the streets. There were a good number of decent looking shop but all were small. But what made the town stand out in Levi's opinion was the number of plants. May it be potted, planted on the ground, or in a crate, it gave the small quiet town life and color. The town was simply beautiful with all the green leaves and fresh flowers.

The small church came to view, trimmed hedges lined up the entrance, and climbing vines crawled up building, their flowers made the church more inviting.

As they reached the entrance, Pastor Marco was sweeping the floors and looked up to their arrival. The freckles adore his face, a smile pulled upon his lips the moment he recognized the Alpha. "Ah! Eren! Good to see you on this fine day!"

"It's nice to see you too Pastor," Eren greeted, putting down the raven's bag up to one of the benches and gestured to his companion. "This is Rivaille."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Eren had been talking about you."

"He does?" Levi turned to the brunette. 

"Ah, Pastor." Eren quickly cuts. "Can we start the union? The skies turning gray as second passed."

"Oh, yes! Of course!"

The ceremony started promptly when they all settled. Pastor Marco quickly assists their matrimony, blessing them with the Gods grace and wishing a fruitful and happy union. 

"And now for the exchange of rings, but it doesn't have to be rings," Pastor Marco smiled politely when he noticed Levi's reaction. Of course, Levi didn't prepare any rings. Maybe he'll find something else in his pouch of stolen things to give to his husband.

"Rivaille," Eren pulled out a small pouch, pulling both strings he fished out a silver ring. It immediately caught Levi's eyes, he knew that it is real silver the way it shines when the lights hit it just right. "This belongs to my mother since you'll be the new boss in the house then this belongs to you now."

"What?" Levi gaped. As a thief, he is not used to people giving him things. Not to mention a silver ring that had more sentimental value.

"We are husband and mate now, I think you deserve to have this." 

Levi's breath hitched when he felt the cold metal slid on his ring finger. It looks well with his skin tone and it shines beautifully. 

Blue-gray eyes looked up to Eren. This guy will be the death of him and he had nothing to give in return. It seems awful giving Eren, a genuine guy, something he had stolen. "I-I have nothing to give."

"It's fine, I just want you to have it."

"Now, kiss the bride!" Pastor Marco clapped.

Eren flitched, blushing horribly as he gesturing Pastor Marco to stop. The Pastor just chuckles on his spot, finding it humorous.

Levi stared at Eren, something in him expected that the Alpha will do what the Pastor said.

Thunder rolled from the sky, the sound rumbles in the hollow space of the church.

"I guess you should be going," Pastor said calmly.

"Yes, thank you, Pastor," Eren nodded.

Levi's eyes grew wide when he felt a warm tan hand linked on his own. He nodded to the pastor before following his new husband.

Pastor Marco silently watching the newlyweds as they both pick up the Omega's bag and left the church. 

Another thunder rolled in the sky. When he first heard Eren's plan of writing an ad for a wife, Marco was unsure of the idea. As a Pastor, he encouraged the reason of love for marriage. But after thinking about the Eren's situation, he hopes that Rivaille will be kind and helpful to his Alpha. Marco knew Eren, he is kind, gentle, generous and he prayed that the raven won't take advantage of him.

"Gods, bless this new couple. Let them find peace and love from each other as time goes by."


	4. Chapter 03

The wagon creaked as the horse pulled it with a decent amount of speed. 

Levi knew that it was necessary to hurry because of the up-coming downpour but it was an experience to remember. Riding a wagon through a bumpy road was simply Levi's first, he already lost count on how many times he bounces on his seat. 

"Whoa," Levi softly gasped when the wheels caught on some rocks.

"I'm so sorry," Eren apologized sincerely. "But we have to hurry or the rain will soak as wet and your luggage as well."

"It's fine-whoa!" Levi bounced again when they passed the uneven road. His knuckles' turning white as he gripped on the edge for support.   
"This is just new to me," he chuckled, despite his fear of getting thrown off the wagon. Setting aside his fears, Levi felt the rush of adrenaline in him. He loved being fast and letting the wind brush his face, he figured that he found it self-satisfying after years of running.

"The city must be nice then?"

"Well, not really. They don't have fresh air," Levi sighed, closing his eyes as he inhaled the fresh breeze of the countryside. He can smell the rain too but it was refreshing and cool unlike in the city. 

"I hope you will like it here," Eren said shyly. 

"Actually, I'm starting to like it now." Levi eyed the green meadows as the passed by. Even with the gloomy skies, the place was beautiful. And the raven bet it will be stunning once the skies cleared up.

A small smile managed to pull on the corners of Eren's lips as he observed his wife. He was glad to see Levi warming up at the scenery of the countryside. He just hoped that it will continue. The brunette prayed that the Omega won't back away if he truly experienced the life in the countryside. Eren admitted that it was hard but he promised to always be there for the raven for support.

Digging in his brain, Eren thought of another topic to keep their conversation going. "Um, Rivaille. So can you tell me more about France?"

"Well," Levi dragged. He never had been to France, though he heard a lot of buzz about the place. Levi opened his mouth but he paused. Distracted. In the distance, he heard a rush of sounds. Sound like... rain. 

"Eren," Levi held on his husband's arm as he witnessed the rain rushing in the distance.

"Hold on. Rogue! Go! Go!" He ordered the stallion. 

Rogue picked up his pace, sensing his master's urgency as he stomped his hooves on the dirt road with force. 

"Whoa!" Levi yelp, both hands latched into Eren's arm as the wagon jumped at the rough road with Titan's speed.

"It's okay," Eren crooned at his companion. With one hand, he let go of the reins, he snaked his arm on Levi's waist to prevent the small Omega from falling off the wagon.

Levi automatically scooted closer to the Alpha and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist. A single drop of rain landed on his cheek until a few dropped on his baby blue skirt, turning the wet areas in dark blue.

"It's okay, we are almost there," Eren reassured. Flicking the reins and clicking his tongue to encourage the stallion.

Few droplets became thousands that poured under their heads. The rain reached them no matter how fast Rogue pulled them. 

Levi shivered at the cold as his clothes got wet. The breeze didn't help with his shivering, forcing him to scoot even closer to the brunette. Leaching into Eren's body heat.

"Don't worry we're almost there," Eren said as he saw his farm in the distance. He struggled to reach down at his handkerchief and placed it on Levi's head. It was not much but it was better.

Levi placed his hand on the handkerchief in his head. It's doesn't help now that he was all wet and cold but he found the act sweet.

Blinking several times to keep the rainwaters out of his vision, Levi watched as the entered the archway of a farm. They stopped in front of an old-looking house, the paint is dry and falling off and one of the windows had a huge crack on it and only a tape was pulling it together. Levi figured that this will be where he's going to live. He was not complaining but the exterior needed a lot of work.

Eren struggled to get off the wagon and Levi immediately helped him by reaching out for his crutch. 

"Thanks, I'll get your bag. Can you get off the wagon?"

"Yes, don't worry," Levi easily hopped out of the wagon. Cringing when his brown boot splat in the mud. But now was not the time, instead of going to the porch to seek shelter, Levi helped Eren with his bag and they both reached the house.

Levi's teeth were chattering when Eren opened the door. The raven stepped in without waiting for an invitation, arms holding himself to seek heat.

Eren, still dripping wet, limped his way to a room and came back with a fluffy looking bathrobe, a towel, and a blanket. "Here, take off your clothes and wear this for now. I'll just put Rogue in the barn."

"B-but it is still raining and your soak," Levi took the offered robe and blanket.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. You can change here while I'm gone. Just put your clothes in that basket." Eren pointed at the said basket that was placed in the corner.

Levi nodded, another breeze came from the open door caused his entire body to shiver.

Eren limped his way out and once the door was closed, Levi took off his wet clothes and piled them on the basket. He immediately wrapped himself with the bathrobe, dried his hair with the towel, and pulled the blanket around him to keep the cold out. 

Levi settled himself in the wooden loveseat. Legs pulled up as he adjusted the blanket until only his face was visible. Now that he stopped shivering like a wet chick, Levi took his time to eyed the house.

Right in front of him was a fireplace with a pile of wood on the side. No matter how much wanted Levi to light it, he'll wait until Eren comes back. He doesn't want to be rude, they may be married but they are still acquaintances. The walls needed another set of wallpaper or paint since the ones it had right now was faded, making the house dark and gloomy. There was so much space with the minimal furniture Eren had.

The kitchen was right next the living room. There was a lot of out storage and counter space but the kitchen still looked empty. Only one cup and two plates were in the dish holder. 

Stormy-blue eyes wondered furthered in the house. He spotted three doors, he figured the one near the kitchen was the bathroom and the remaining two were bedrooms. What also caught his eyes were the portraits in the walls. A woman with shoulder-length hair and a gentleman with glasses. Seeing the resemblance, Levi figured they are Eren's parents.

In his peripheral vision, a black object jumped up the loveseat. Levi flinched but after discovering that it was a cat, probably Eren's cat, the raven can't help but smile. The black cat sniffed at him and then yawned, making Levi yawned as well. The feline settled himself on Levi's side, purring as he drifted to sleep.

Levi's felt the tiredness of his journey and allowed himself a small nap.


	5. Chapter 04

The door burst open, almost knocking it off it's hinges. Levi jolted awake from the sound, living in the streets got him hyperactive even when asleep. He simply can't afford being caught or taken advantage due to his dynamic.

With high alertness, Levi zoned at the door. His hand instinctively reach for his dagger where it usually strapped on his thigh but when his fingers didn't brushed on the familiar weapon. Levi froze. At this rate, the raven will lean towards flight then fight.

Drops of rain entered the house with the aid of the strong winds. Not a second later, a tall Alpha stepped in. Soaking wet.

Levi relaxed, sensing that it was only Eren. The Alpha closed the door behind him, still dripping wet. He created a poll in the entrance.

Shaking his head to push away the spell of sleep, Levi stood to offer his towel. A high pitched, irritated meow prieced through the noise of the heavy rain.

Levi turned to the sound, only to see the cat that had rested near him was shaken when he stood. "I'm sorry!"

The cat hissed at him before jumping off the chair and dashed to the kitchen.

"It's okay, he just hated being awoken. He'll get over it soon," Eren gave him a weak smile.

"Oh, okay. Um, here." Avoiding the poddle, Levi handed him the towel.

"Thanks," Eren took it and started drying himself. But it was no good when the Alpha was still in his soaked clothes.

"I'll get you some new clothes," dropping the blanket on the loveseat, Levi went towards to room that Eren entered earlier.

"No, it's okay-" Eren paused when the raven was already in the room. "Um... okay."

Eren stood by the entrance and waited patiently. He doesn't want to trail water in the house anymore. Glancing over at Levi's bag that was placed at the corner, Eren frowned. He's embarrassed of the turn of events, this was certainly not in his plans.

He wanted to give the raven a warm welcome, not a freezing one. The gears in his head started turning while he kept on staring at the Omega's belongings.

With all of Rivaille's clothes were wet, that only means that the raven will wear his clothes. Eren doesn't have any spare garmets in smaller sizes. 

Eren felt his face grew hot at the mental of image of Rivaille in his clothes. The raven was tiny and he figured he had to sew and cut some of his clothes until Rivaille's dried up.

But... Eren's face only grew hotter. 

Rivaille came out of the room with more towels, a shirt and some pants. 

The Omega was in a bathrobe and Eren felt his heart leap when his eyes landed at the raven's chest. Since the bathrobe was bigger and no matter how tight he'll tie the straps on his tiny waist, the neckline slightly showed off Rivaille's milk-white chest. 

"I just randomly grabbed these. But I got you more towels," Levi offered. He tilted his head at the Alpha when he remained frozen in his spot, his face red as he stared at Levi. "Are you okay? Oh, no! You caught a cold!"

"What?" Eren gaped and check his own temperature. He felt a little cold but his cheeks was hot. 

"Your face is red!" 

"Um, ah... Yes," Eren nodded weakly. "I'm just...." he hesitated. "Shy..."

"Oh," Levi blinked at him. Only then he understood. Heat creeps in his cheeks. "Oh, of course. I'll turn around while you change."

"W-What?" Eren stuttered. "Or I can just go the bathroom."

"Oh, yeah..." Levi dragged, embarrassed by his own assumptions.

"I'll mop the water on the floor later, um, excuse me."

"Oh, of course," Levi took a step back and watched as the Alpha sturggled to limp his way to the bathroom with his hands full.

When the bathroom door closed. Levi fell on the loveseat, hands covering his face. "Ugh, why am I so stupid?!" 

He wanted to help Eren not to become a burden. Now things got a little awkward between them, Levi was not sure if he can stand it. He had to fix it at least.

He knew Eren was shy at the beginning but seeing the Alpha froze at his presence was another thing. Looking down at his clothes, Levi knew the cause of the brunette's to froze like that. The robe was too big for him, the neck line was hangs low and it shows off his chest.

"That's why," Levi nodded. He needed to change somehow, it was obvious that Eren was uncomfortable. 

Going through his bag, he was surprised to discovered that the clothes inside was dry. The bag had a thick linning inside that prevents any water in. Levi started digging for some trousers, he got one but only one, the rest were shirts.

Picking up a plain white button up shirt, Levi contemplated on where he should change. The bathroom was occupied, he can change in the living room like he did earlier but he doesn't want to create another awkward moment when Eren comes out of the restroom. He can change in the room where he got the towels, it was obviously Eren's room, maybe the Alpha won't mind.

*****

Eren paced in the bathroom. The small space didn't help with his thoughts. He doesn't want to look like an virgin to his wife or a 12 year old that blushes everytime he's with an Omega and create an awkward atmosphere.

He doesn't want Rivaille to leave. He liked the Omega. Rivaille was beautiful. His snow-white skin, his raven hair, and his smile. Eren doesn't want to admit it but he somehow fell in love at first sight. And he doesn't want to mess up and ruin everything. 

In the back of his head, he can hear Jean's voice. Telling him that he shouldn't let his fear get to him.

Jean was his neighbor and friend. Eren first consulated to him about the ad before Pastor Marco. When Rivaille agreed to be his wife, Eren shared his worries to him. But the two-toned hair Alpha always say that he should let Rivaille experienced all the downside of living in the countryside. 

Eren understood that that way, his wife can adapt or worse case scenario- back out.

Taking a deep breath, Eren decided to push away his shyness and man up. He planned to say sorry first for the recent events and then he'll promise to make a makeshift clotheslines in the house to let the Omega's clothes hang dry.

Slinging the rest of the unused towels on his arm, Eren limped out of the bathroom. He didn't expected seeing Rivaille well-dressed in the living room while he folded his clothes.

"Hey," Rivaille looked up at him and smiled. "Good news, my clothes are not wet. The bag had a double linning that help prevent the water from entering."

"Oh, that's nice. Um, here's your room by the way." Placing the towels on the small dining table, Eren limped towards the second door. He cleaned the spare room and he went out of his way to decorate it. It isn't much but the new curtains and rug, lighten up the place.

"Thank you," Levi stood, grabbing all the clothes he can carry.

Entering the room, Levi felt his chest fluttered at the sight. Unlike Eren's room, his room had more color in it. The curtains were obviously new as well as the rug. The floral quilt in the bed looked cozy and pillows. Levi can cry right there. He had five huge pillows in his bed. 

"I'll leave you to your unpacking while I prepare us a meal. You can lay down if you want," Eren suggested. Observing the Omega shyly to know his reaction.

"I will. thank you," Levi went to the dresser and started putting all his folded clothes.

"Okay," Eren nodded. A small smile in his face when he saw how excited the Omega was. 

\----

Levi finished putting away 'his' clothes and he drop face flat on the comfy bed. Grabbing one pillow, Levi squeeze it in his arms. 

This was it. His dream finally came true. A roof under his head, an actual bed with pillows, and food. No more sleeping in the alleyways, no more running for food and for money. 

And overall, Eren seems nice. Slidding off the bed, Levi peeked at the kitchen. Eren had lighted up the lanterns making the house looked livelier. Approaching the Alpha, he tapped Eren's back.

"Um, I'm done with my unpacking. Is there something that I can help?"

"Ah, yes. can you help me set the table?" 

"Sure."

Once the table was set and dinner was ready, Levi prayed and thank the stars for the blessing he got. The casserole smells delicious, the garlic bread looks tasty and the Alpha even had wine. 

Then he forwn. These were not blessing that were given to him. He stole it.

Eren tensed the moment he saw the frown on the Omega's face. "Um, Rivaille. I would like to apologize for the weather. I could have planned something to prevent you from getting wet but..."

Levi blinked at him, then he smiled at the Alpha genuine concern. "It's okay. We can't control nature. But you know what, it was kinda fun. And can you please call me by my nickname? It's Levi. I just thought Rivaille is just too formal."

"Okay. Not a problem, Levi."

Levi hummed. "And to be fair, you want me to call you by your nickname?"

"I don't have a nickname. Everyone just call me Eren."

"How about I call you Eny?" Levi smirked.

Instantly, the Alpha's face went deep red. "I p-prefer Eren. Please..."

Levi chuckled. "Of course. So? Let's eat."


	6. Chapter 05

Seeing Levi smile helped Eren calm   
his nerves and lessen his worries. The raven Omega was very happy when Eren showed him his room. Maybe the new curtains and rug did the trick.

Stealing a glance at the said raven as they ate. He half expected Levi to eat less. Eren can understand. The city food is very different compared to their food. But Levi ate with gusto and Eren didn't miss how the raven eyes shines when he saw the wine.

Levi already finished eating and was enjoying his wine.

Finishing off his plate, Eren decided to bring out the cake. "How about some desert?"

Levi put down his wine and stared at Eren with wide eyes. "There's more?"

"Um, yes. But you don't have to if you are full."

"No, it's fine." Levi waved at him. He never eaten so much good food in his life. The wine was simply divine, the casserole was delicious and there is desert. Levi wondered what else the Alpha had.

"I hope it's not too much but I wanted to somehow celebrate our companionship," Eren reached out in the cupboard and pulled out a box.

"I don't mind at all," Levi eyed the box. Licking his lips at the mystery treat inside.

Eren pulled out the strawberry cake out of box. "I'll get a knife."

Levi's jaw was hanging when he layed eyes on the cake. It's a cake. A real cake with frosting and the scent of strawberry and sugar made his mouth water.

Eren sliced the cake and gave him a piece while he slice another for himself. Levi stared down at the master piece infornt of him. His fork was shaking when took a piece and put it in his mouth.

His eyes watered at the sweet, fruity flavor. He was finally eating a cake. Levi knew these delicate sweets were so expensive, he always see then in one of the fancy bakeries. They all look delicious and Levi envied every person who got out with a box in their hands. And now, he's eating a cake. 

"Thank you, Eren," he said before taking another bite. "This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it. I order it in Sasha's bakery, I love their cheeserolls too and you should try their chocolates. Sasha is still practicing but we can try it for free."

"Chocolate?" Levi's eyes grew wider.

"Do you like sweets?" Eren asked. He gave the Omega another slice, sensing that Levi wanted more by the way he eyed the cake.

"Thank you. I think I do..." Levi whispered. He can't afford sweets but he kept dreaming about it. They all look so pretty and appetitezing. He tend to stay away from bakeries, they all always triggered his hunger. But now, he can eat the whole cake if he wants to.

"Meow!"

"Oh, sorry buddy. I'll feed you," Eren stood and started preparing the black cat's meal.

Levi looked down on the floor. With the dim lighting, the black cat was barely visible. "Does he had a name?"

"Yes. Titan meet Levi. Levi. Titan."

"So, Titan and the horse is Rogue, right?"

"Right, and Maria is my border collie. She lives in the barn. I feed all animals in the barn before I returned here, if you're wondering why it took me so long," Eren explained. He filled Titan's bowl and the cat immediately dashed towards it the moment Eren placed it on the floor.

"It's fine," Levi finished his desert and push his plate. He was stuff. Maybe he should go easy on the cake. Standing up, Levi started collecting all the dishes. 

"Oh, let me handle everything. You can rest in your room now," Eren stopped him, taking the dirty dishes from the Omega's hands.

"But I want to help," Levi insisted but he didn't grabbed the plates from the Alpha. He came here to help Eren not to let the Alpha do everything. 

"You can help me tomorrow. For now, you rest. You had a long day after all," Eren gave him a smile.

Levi sighed and nodded, returning the Alpha's smile. He does feel exhausted and with a full stomach, all he wanted to do was sleep. "Okay, but promise to give me my chores for tomorrow."

"I was thinking that I should give you a tour around the place."

"Okay, how about this. If the rain continues tomorrow, will have a small tour around the house and maybe I can start cleaning," Levi eyed the house. It was clean decently but to Levi's standard, it was not enough. Eren missed a few cobwebs and dust on the corners. The Alpha's room need some cleaning and Levi figured that the bathroom as well. "And if the rain fully stop to night and the sun fix the mud, then we should do both tours. The house and the farm. How's that?"

"Great! I mean, yeah I like that," Eren tried to pull back his excitement. He's not into planning, Eren did everything impronto. The only time he was meticulously plan was when he decided to post an ad for a wife. He asked plenty of people, write letters, estimated if it was good to ask for a proposal, buying the ticket, the food, curtains, a rug, and getting an appointment from Pastor Marco. Eren thinks that it's nice to have a plan but it was a little tedious for him.

And looking at Levi, the Omega seems like the type of person who likes and enjoy planning.

"That settles it. So, good night?"

"Good night Levi, I'll be turning in to after I'm done here."

"Okay, don't stay up late," Levi jested and walked towards his room.

Eren chuckled. "I won't."

\-----

Levi sat in his bed while he pick up all the jewelry that he had stolen in his pouch. He planned to sell half of them and buy furniture, paint, new wallpaper. There is also kitchen stuff and ingredients, it was pretty obvious that the Alpha had almost empty cupboards. He wanted to buy a teapot, cups and tea and maybe coffee for Eren.

Also extra fabrics. He had no idea if Eren had spare quilts or blankets but Levi knew how to sew and make quilts. He also wanted to purchase some flowers for the front of the house. The exterior of the house looked bare and with the broken window and dry moldy paint. To be honest, Levi thinks that he's staying in a hunted house.

Also he had to buy more clothes for himself. Eren didn't reacted to him wearing pants and not skirts, so Levi called it safe.

"I think this will do," Levi set aside a handfull of jewelries. He knew their value and deem it was enough to buy everything they need.

Putting away everything in seperate bags. Levi got distracted by the silver ring in his ring finger. He had to give Eren something. Digging into his bag, Levi pulled out an object wrapped securely with a handkerchief. He almost forgoton about this one. The only thing that he didn't steal.

Levi slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a key. It was a key for a musicbox that he found in the trash. Levi cleaned it and played it several times but because the parts were rusted, the music box didn't last. Levi kept the key and every time his eyes landed on it, he recalls the calming music. He tied a string to it so he can wear it as a necklace but Levi treasured it too much and he can't afford to lose it while he was out and about.

A knock came from his door. "Levi? Are you awake?"

"Yes," Levi hid the key. Thinking that maybe this time he should give it Eren. "Come in."

"Thank you," Eren whispered as he opened the door. He sat down next to Levi but he kept his lips sealed. He looked nervous as his fingers held on a small box.

"Yes?" Levi encouraged. Softening his tone.

"This topic might be uncomfortable but..." Eren took a deep breath, his face was red. "I bought you suppressants for your ah... heat." 

Levi stared at him with wide eyes before looking down at the offered box. He took it and lift the lid. Five stabs of suppressants. This could last his two years or three.

"Um, that's all. Good night," Eren stood still embarrassed.

"Wait," setting aside the box, Levi pulled out the key. "I don't have a ring to give to you but I have this."

He showed the key to Eren. "It's from a music box but it was long broken. I kept it because it remind me of the song it used to play. I love it because it calms me and I feel at peace. I want you have it."

"Really? Thank you," Eren lowered his head and let the Omega put on the necklace. "I'll treasure it."

Levi smiled and nodded. "Good night Eren."

"Good night, Levi."

Eren closed the door and Levi fell in the bed. He set the suppressants at the bedside cabinet. Pulling the blanket over him, he snuggled into his soft pillows. It was still raining outside but Levi felt warmth in his heart.

He cried, overjoyed. He'll promise to the stars take good care of Eren and be a good wife.


	7. Chapter 06

Eren woke up at exactly 5:30, it was his routine after he returned from the war. His alarm clock was his rooster, the huge chicken always found his way at the top of the barn and let every know that the sun will rise in the horizon. 

But now that he's not alone in the house, Eren knew his routine will change drastically. He was ready for it and more than willing to change it for the better.

Dressing up with a white button-up shirt and slacks, Eren grabbed his clutch and limp out of his room. His mind was running on what will he serve for Levi this morning, he had some oil and eggs made some-

Eren paused at his doorway. Right there in his kitchen, Levi was busy with his cooking. The raven was also wearing his mother's apron and he was humming a tune while he fried the eggs.

The Alpha can't help but smile. His heart warms at the sight of Levi in his kitchen. It was like the Omega belonged in the house.

He cleared his throat to make his presence known. "Good morning."

Levi turned to him with a smile. "Oh, good morning! I made some eggs and I heated up the leftover casserole."

"Thank you, let me set the table," going through the cupboards Eren pulled out the plates and some utensils. He felt a little ashamed to see that he doesn't have much food, plates, and other stuff for the kitchen. 

With the eggs and leftover casserole ready and the table was set, they both sat down and enjoy the meal.

"Thank you for cooking," Eren said and took a taste of the fried eggs. He really needs to buy pepper and salt.

"No problem it's the least I can do," Levi ate and Eren was surprised that the raven didn't complain about the lack of ingredients in the kitchen.

"The rain had stop last night, I think we can have a little tour in the property," Eren suggested. The ground will be damp but not as much. The farm looks amazing in the mornings and Eren wanted Levi to see it.

"Sure, I love to," Levi smiled, and continued eating with comfortable silence.

\----

Even after sleeping in a warm comfy bed, old habits die hard. Levi was used to waking up early to prepare for the day. It's always easy to pickpocket people that had to go on their business early in the morning, still slightly dazed from sleep.

He made use of it and decided to cook the Alpha some breakfast. The casserole from last night was not enough to the two of them, plus, a dog and a cat. Luckily Levi found some eggs and with the little salt left, he cooked it. He reminded himself to add salt and other ingredients in his list.

After breakfast, the tour of the house was short. Two bedrooms, a bathroom near the kitchen, the living space, and the back door near the bathroom that leads to the small vegetable garden.

Levi didn't mind the damp ground but Eren insisted to make him wear his old boots than Levi's own boots. Levi understood why Eren's old boots look sturdy and more suitable for the occasion. The ground was a mess and it made Levi's borrowed boots heavy with all the mud and it was a struggle to walk. Levi preferred lighter footwear, it's easy to run that way. 

The old leather boots were a pain, literally. Levi winced as the thick footwear bushed against his skin, the thick socks helped but that will certainly make bleed afterward but he'll endure it. 

For Eren.

"And this is the barn," Eren pulled the doors open, a big smile on his face.

It was contagious, making Levi smile back. Eren was just too genuine and excited to show off his farm to him. He can't complain and ruined everything. 

The moment the doors fully opened, around a dozen and a half cows slowly walked out.

Levi took a step back and watched as the black and white beast calmly made their way to the lush fields. At the end of the cow train, was a black dog. Levi flinched at her loud barks but she didn't even turn to the Omega to take a sniff, instead, she barked at the cows and guided them to the fields. Blue-gray eyes followed the animals as they go down the meadow, it was an impressive view.

The cows were gazing at the green fields while the morning rays of the sun lighten the whole farm. On where he stood, the house glows with the sun's rays hits it. Blue skies, fresh air, green grass, birds flew freely in the air.

It was a beautiful morning.

"That was Maria," Eren limped towards him. "She helped me a lot with the cows, but not as much as with the kitchen."

Levi turned to him, the smile not leaving his lips. "She's wonderful and Eren, your farm is beautiful."

"Thank you and I'm sorry."

Levi frowned. "For what?"

"I made you rush earlier because I want you to see this view, sorry about that."

"Eren," Levi sighed. "You didn't rush me at all. And I was excited too. And this is worth it."

"I see, " The brunette smiled shyly.

"You know, you don't have to be so shy all the time," Levi placed his hand on the Alpha's arm and he felt the brunette tensed slightly at the touch.

"I'll try my best," Eren cleared his throat. "Do you want to check out the barn? I'll properly introduce you to Rogue."

"Of course," ignoring the mild pain in his feet, Levi followed the Alpha inside.

\----

Eren momentarily left Levi to explore the property on his own. Leaning against the fence, the brunette observed his wife at the chicken coop. The raven found where he stored the fodder and started feeding the hens.

It was a perfect morning. But as Levi said, he had to work out his shyness. However, it seems impossible because every time they talk, Eren felt his heart was beating loudly enough for the Omega to hear. 

Eren picked up the sounds of hooves coming towards him. It was not long until his neighbor and friend, Jean came up to him in horseback. He wore a cowboy hat, a simple shirt, and some jeans, paired it all up with black boots. He's the same age as Eren but he's still single. Though the brunette knew that there is an Omega in town that got an eye on his two-toned hair friend. Even if Jean looks like a horse, at least someone is interested in him. Unlike Eren but he shook the negative thoughts away and reminded himself that he had Levi now.

"Oh, won't you look at that," Jean dismounted and walked towards Eren, the fence separated them. "Is that him?" he gestured at the Omega.

Eren chuckled. "Yes. His name is Rivaille but he preferred to be called by his nickname. Levi."

"Man! He's tiny!"

"Hey," Eren warned as if he was offended. "That's my wife you referring to."

"I mean it in a good way."

"How can it be good?"

"Alright! Geez, sorry, man." 

"That's more like it," Eren smiled at his friend before turning towards the raven. Levi was squatting down and trying to pet the hens. "I still can't believe he's here with me."

Jean sighed and shook his head. "I'm happy for you man but I want you to keep an eye on him."

Eren raises a brow at him.

"Just in case!" Jean shrugged.

"Levi's... not like that," Eren frowned.

"I know, I believe you but there is no harm being careful, right?" 

Eren nodded. He was aware of scammers and he got a lot of warnings from different people when he asked them about their opinions about the ad. He just hopes that everyone is wrong. "So far, he's really nice and helpful. He cooks me breakfast today."

"That's nice, man. Look, whatever happens, I'll support. If he does turn to be a gold digger, just hit me up. I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"Thanks, Jean but I don't think it is necessary-"

Levi's screamed ripped through the peaceful morning. Eren perked up, grabbing his crutch, he was about to help the Omega but he paused. 

Levi was running as fast as he can towards him and Jean. Behind him was a goose. Bean. The goose was hot on the Omega's tail, wings spread wide as he extended his neck to nip at the raven's legs.

"Oh, god!" Levi shrieked. 

Eren lean back at the fence for support when the tiny Omega leaped Levi wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs hooked on the brunette's waist. Eren didn't expect his wife to be so light, it's not like Eren was boasting with his strength. The training in the military and the workload in the farm help but Levi was truly light. Now that the brunette was holding him, he noticed that Levi was thin, which explains the raven's paperweight. Eren really needs to stock up food, the Omega needed to eat.

But that didn't stop Bean, the bird didn't attack Eren but instead, he bit the hem of Levi's shirt and tried to pull him off of Eren.

"Stop! I didn't do anything! I swear!" Levi pleaded. Nothing but fear and panic reflected in the raven's eyes.

"That's enough," Eren rolled his eyes on Bean. With a little struggle, he grabbed his crutch and poked the goose away. "Off you go now or no more pumpkin for you."

With that said, the goose waddles his way back to the coop.

Eren let go of his crotch and held the Omega in his arms. Levi was shaking and his grip around his neck started to feel tighter. "Levi, it's okay now, he's gone."

"That thing just attacked me!" Levi whispered, hiding his face at the crook of the Alph's neck.

"It's okay now," Eren cooed as he patted the Omega's back.

Jean's loud laugh grabbed both of their attention. Eren witnessed how Levi's face turned red when he noticed they are not alone but the raven Omega didn't let go of him.

"That thing bites!" he exclaimed at two-toned haired Alpha.

"That was hilarious!" Jean whizzed for breath.

"Whatever," Levi finally let go and dusted his pants. "Can I know who you are before I jump over this fence and bite you too?" he growled at the Jean.

"Whoa! Geez, Omega calms down I'm just-" Jean bust into another laughing fit.

"His name is Jean. He's my neighbor and friend," Eren rests his hand one the raven's shoulder, hoping that it will calm the Omega down. "Jean, this is Levi."

"Pfft! I mean, sorry," Jean finally recovered. "It's just to fun watching city folk deal with barn animals."

Levi huffed and turned to me, a small smile on his pink lips. "Why aren't laughing Eren?"

"W-what?"

"Well, Jean said that it is fun watching city folk deal with barn animals," Levi stepped on the fence until he was sitting on it. With the fence height, the raven patted Jean on the shoulder. "Look, I'm with a horse. Isn't it funny?"

This time Eren bust out laughing along with Levi while Jean gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Eren glanced at the two. Knowing that they will get along just fine.


	8. Chapter 07

It was funny to see Jean and Levi bickering at each other. Eren can't remember the last time when he laughs so hard but the sun was high up and he knew had to go and do his chores. Yesterday he barely did any work because he was preparing for his wife's arrival.

"Okay, that's enough," Eren stepped between the two.

"Alright, whatever, sorry anyway," Jean mumbled.

"How sincere of you," Levi deadpanned.

"I am," Jean rolled his eyes on the raven before turning to Eren. "I have to go too. But have checked fences and nothing was broken or busted but you can double-check them if you like."

"Thanks, Jean," Eren can't thank him enough. Jean had been checking the fences around his property since he can't ride a horse in his condition.

"I'm off then," Jean nodded at both of them before mounting his horse and left.

"Okay," Levi step down from the fence. "What's my chores?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you can help me with something. Let's get back inside," Eren turned to the house and lead the way. When he felt Levi held on his arm he froze like stone.

"You okay?" Levi asked when the Alpha stopped walking.

"Umm... ah... y-yes," Eren looked away, avoiding the other's gaze but he managed to limp to the house.

Once they set on the porch, Eren spoke. "I was thinking that maybe you could help me sort out a few things."

"Sure, I like organizing," Levi smiled, simply encouraging the Alpha.

"I really hate math so..." Eren continued to his room. Not a second later he came back with a box and a notebook. "Usually, my mother did all the counting. She taught me but I can't still get a grasp on it." He set the box and the notebook on the table and Levi followed swiftly.

"Eren, it's okay. Please tell me," Levi pushed when the Alpha kept stalling. 

"Can you do all the budget?" Eren scratched the back of his head.

Levi wanted to laugh. He had no idea why the brunette was so shy to order him to do things. Levi knew how to spend his money well, it was essential when he was in the streets. He makes sure that every penny he had won't be wasted. 

"Leave it to me," Levi took the notebook and studies the chart the Eren had filled out. 

"Oh, okay. Thanks... um... you can take a break anytime you want!"

Levi laughed. "I will. By the way, where can I find you for lunch?"

"I'll be doing rounds around the property but after that, I'll be in the barn."

"Got it," Levi nodded, eyes focused on the writings in the notebook.

"I'll be going then."

"Be careful!" Levi shouted at him before the door closed.

\----

"Titan, no," Levi scolded the black cat. This is the third time Titan went to sit right on the notebook. The black cat stared up at him with his big green eyes and let out a small meow.

Levi sighed and lean back on his chair. "Alright but you have to move later okay?" 

Running his hand on the cat's fur, Levi can't still grasp the fact that Eren is loaded. Looking at the box, it was full of money, more than Levi had ever got in his life. But it was obvious that Eren doesn't touch it, the almost empty house is a given. If Levi had bad intentions, he can easily grab the box and ran away. But he was a little concerned that Eren trusted him this much, how much more if a real gold digger came in and took advantage of the poor Alpha?

Levi clench his other hand in a tight. He can't allow that, Eren is too precious and pure for this world and he'll do anything to protect him. Just the simple memory of the said Alpha who fidget shyly on his spot was too adorable. "Hey, Titan. How can your owner, who is tall as hell and buff can be so cute?"

Titan replied by purring.

"Guess it's just his charm?" Levi peered at the notebook under the cat. He was quite impressed with the entry in the notebook. Eren did mention that his mother taught him but Levi didn't expect that the notebook had the instructions on the front page and the rest were charts until the end of the page.

Levi did see that Eren had cows, a hell lot of chickens and more but damn, Eren got a business here. Milk, meat, eggs, and other animal products. However, Levi felt like Eren had been overworking. There is certainly a lot profit but Eren never touched it.

Levi tapped the pen on the edge of the table while looking at the window, he can see the barn in the distance. He explored the barn with Eren and noticed that the roof needed repairs. With the money that he counted, they can afford to expand the barn and chicken coop. Plus, if Levi sold his jewelry, they can afford to expand the farm, buy more cows and chickens.

Levi straightens and carefully push the cat off the notebook as he started writing down. He needs to tell Eren the good news.

\----

After cleaning up and dressing his aching feet, his little run with the goose killed his feet, that may be reason why he held into Eren when they went back to the house. Levi went to Eren. Thankfully the Alpha was in the barn when Levi came to see him.

"Eren! I finished doing the books!" Levi announced as he waved the notebook in his hands.

"Oh, thank you," Eren wipe the sweat on his forehead.

"I did the numbers and listed everything down," Levi open the notebook and showed the Alpha. "You got a lot of profit in the past years."

"Wow," Eren studies that writings, blowing the stray hairs off his face.

Levi tilted his head as he watched the brunette read while constantly blowing and pushing back his long hair off his face. Blue-stormy eyes searched the area for straw or something, luckily, Levi found an elastic band. "Can you sit down on that crate?" 

"Um... sure," Eren nodded in confusion but he did what the raven asked.

Levi grabbed the nearest stool and stood behind the brunette. He combs his fingers on Eren's hair, he didn't mind the sweat on the Alpha for the first time. He didn't mind fushing over his husband at all.

He did notice that Eren froze again. Levi chuckled as he tied the Alpha's hair in a bun. "There? It is too tight?"

"N-no! I mean it's okay. T-thank you... But you really don't have to..."

Levi chuckled as he stepped down from the stool. "Let's see-"

That was probably Levi's biggest mistake. Eren was blushing while he tries hard to concentrate on the notebook. Now with his hair tied, Levi can clearly see his face. His eye color is stunning, and his face-

Jesus Christ! Levi thought. He married a hunk!

"I-Is there something in my face?" Eren asked when Levi kept staring at him. The blush not leaving his cheeks and his green eyes landed everywhere except on the raven.

Levi felt his heart leap. This Alpha will be the death of him. He shook his head with a smile. "Nope."

"Okay... um... so, ah..." Eren flipped the pages shyly.

"Oh, yeah- you earn enough to profit to expand the barn and the chicken coop!"

"Wow, really? I never touch the money I earned. I always feared that I'll be spending too much..." Eren smiled down at the notebook.

"Well, if you are worried about that I've listed down everything that we needed here-" Levi flipped at the very end of the pages. "Just basic stuff to go around the house. If you have anything you need, you can list it down."

"Yeah, I think we should have lunch in town then we can buy all of the necessities and buy stuff for you too."

"That's great. I was thinking of making eggs again since that's all we have but I would like to taste the food here too."

"We can eat at Historia's restaurant. I promise you'll love the food there." 

"I'm looking forward to it, I should get ready then," Levi patted his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll clean up the hay in here. I'll ready the cart for us."

"Awesome," Levi took the notebook from the brunette. Eren took the rake and went back to work. The raven was about to leave when he recalled something important. 

"Hey, Eren," he called out by the doorway.

"Hmmm?" Eren looked up from his work.

"You don't mind that I'll be wearing pants to town than a skirt?"

"No?" Eren stared at him, confused as to why Levi asked such a thing.

"You're the best!" Levi smiled before he left.

When the raven was longer near, Eren sighed as he covered his burning face. He can't keep his cool around the raven. Not when his heart leaps out of his chest with the raven's simple stare.


	9. Chapter 08

The small town was pleasant and peaceful just like Levi remembered when he first came out of the train. Even though it was market day, it wasn't as busy as the city. A few people and carriages go on with their business, the vendors were behind their stalls, enjoying a cup of tea, or having a simple chat with the customers and other vendors.

"Um, do you want lunch or we'll buy stuff first?" Eren asked timidly. Levi didn't miss how many times the Alpha's gaze drifted on him. 

Levi glanced down at his clothes. As he said, he didn't wear the typical Omega clothing. He wore a simple white shirt and black slacks, the only thing that's formal on the raven's clothing was the cravat. He was worried about what Eren thinks about his clothing choices but after seeing said Alpha blush lightly, it made Levi smile and his chest warm.

"I think it is better to eat first," Levi patted his stomach. He hardly has eaten three meals a day and now he's certainly not planning to miss a meal. Another additional note was his feet, he needed to stop walking or else he won't survive the rest of the day.

"Okay, it's this way," Eren took the lead.

Levi instantly links his arm on the Alpha, he slowed down his steps and aided the brunette. Before they left the farm, Levi fixed and tied Eren's hair in a bun and tidy up the Alpha's clothes. Levi is proud that Eren is his husband and he is not afraid of showing it off. Eren flinched slightly but he continued to lead them to a homey restaurant. Upon entering, they were greeted by the staff, Levi felt welcomed and hungry from the divine smell that came from the back kitchen.

"Eren!" An Omegan girl with yellow hair and bright blue eyes made a beeline towards them. "Welcome!" her eyes drifted on Levi. "Who is this?"

"Historia, this is my wife, Levi," Eren introduced shyly.

"Hello," Levi nodded at her.

"It's nice to meet you!" Historia cheered but Levi can read her like a book. Her eyes held doubt on him. Just like how Jean looked at him. "Pick any spot you want! I'll be back with the menu."

Eren nodded and pointed at the table near the window. "I always sit over there, it has the view from the garden. Or if you prefer we can also sit anywhere you want."

Levi smiled at Eren's kind words, the place was empty as of now because it was early for lunch. Levi could pick any spot but the way Eren's green eyes shines when he pointed his favorite spot was making Levi's chest warm. "You're usual seems nice."

Eren gave him a big smile. Levi felt his heart skipped a beat and he is no longer denying it. They sat facing each other and simply enjoy the flower garden from the window. Historia came in shortly with two glass of ice tea and the menu. 

"What would you like?" Historia pulled out her pen.

"The usual please," Eren supplied.

"And Levi?"

"Ah, I'm not sure. There's so many to choose from, it's hard to decide," Levi scanned the menu several times. He wanted to taste everything but of course, he can't stomach it all. 

"How about trying our special!" Historia suggested.

"Okay, I'll have that then," Levi closed the menu and gave it to the blonde Omega. 

While Eren was busy looking over the list that they have to buy, Levi took the opportunity to visit the restroom. His feet were aching like shit and he had to fix it before Eren noticed something.

Pushing back his chair, Levi stood. This caught Eren's attention. "I'll visit the restroom. Do you know where it is?"

"Oh, yes. At the back left," Eren supplied.

"Be right back," Levi forced himself not to limp to the restroom. Only then did he let the pain reflected on his face when he was sure that Eren can't see him.

"I don't trust that Levi."

Levi froze and listened carefully to Historia's voice from the back kitchen.

"Why? He looks decent," another voice said.

"Even so, he screamed gold digger to me!"

Levi frowned. That's what people probably see him, the town folk knew that Eren was loaded and then he showed up as the Alpha's Omega. It is expected. But it was depressing that Levi will probably don't have many friends in town.

"It's fine," he whispered to himself with a heavy heart. "Eren is enough..."

The pain on his feet pushed him to the task at hand. He entered the restroom, hissing in pain. He had injuries on his feet before but not this bad. It could be the leather or the weight of the boots, either way, Levi had to clean it.

Pulling off one of his boots, Levi gasped at the red bloodstain on his white socks. No wonder his feet hurt tens times more. Grabbing the pail, he pours water on his scared feet. The cool water helped but it is not enough.

He was drying his feet with a handkerchief when the restroom door open, releasing an Omegan girl with red hair tied on pigtails. Her big green eyes landed on Levi and trailed down at his feet.

"Golly! That's bad!" she exclaimed.

"No! Shhh!" Levi whispered. He doesn't want Eren to hear anything since the girl left the door open.

"Oh, okay," the red hair Omega closed the door then approached him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine," Levi managed not to hiss when he put on his boots.

"Wait! I think I bought an ointment earlier! Wait here!" the girl left without waiting for a reply.

Taking off his boot, Levi waited. He planned to go back to Eren soon, he doesn't want to be rude but he also doesn't want the Alpha to worry. It didn't take long before the bathroom door opened and the red hair Omega came with the said ointment.

"Sorry for the wait," she opened the can. "I help you with your left, and you do your right. Okay?"

"Um, okay," Levi nodded at the girl. 

After a few seconds the ointment cool against his skin, relieving the pain. It didn't make the pain go away but it helps. Levi carefully put on his socks and boots. Standing up straight, he tested his feet. It is indeed much better.

"How are you feeling?" the red hair Omega asked.

"Better. Thank you. My name is Levi," he offered his hand.

"You're welcome, I'm Isabelle Magnolia," she took his hand on hers and gave it a quick shake. "Are you new here Levi?"

"I'm... I'm Eren's Omega," Levi hesitated at first but decided to be truthful. 

"Whoa! You're his pen pal?!" she bellowed.

Levi nodded silently. Yep, the whole town knew. The raven understood if Eren shared about the ad with his friends but it seems like the whole town is the brunette's friends.

"Wow. So exchanging letters is a thing now? Maybe I should try too," Isabelle hummed to herself.

I chuckled. "Sure, it's fun but you have to be careful. Don't give your address or your real name."

"What?! Really? Why?" 

Levi sighed. This young Omega must have lived her whole life here. In a peaceful town. A real innocent country girl in Levi's opinion. "That's for your safety. It's like the main rule of exchanging letters."

"I see, I see," Isabelle nodded.

"I have to get back to Eren," Levi smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it! Happy to help!"

Levi left the restroom smiling. Maybe he can have friends, a real friend.


	10. Chapter 09

Lunch was divine. The restaurant's special did live up to its name, with a full belly and some-what healed feet, Levi's mood lightens up than ever.

They stop to buy everything on their list in Ral's general store. The shop was bigger than the others but it was organized and clean to Levi's surprise.

While Eren went out to talk to the carpenter for the barn's expansion, he left the list and the money to Levi.

Levi took a few tousers from the shelves, one by one he checks the sizes and the pant length. In the end, he only found five that will fit him perfectly. 

"This will do," Levi nodded. He also got extra shirts, three nightgowns, and socks.

Placing his tousers in the basket, Levi took another basket and drop all the basic ingredients for the kitchen. Salt, pepper, onions, spices, and flour. He also reached for coffee, tea, and sugar. The raven added extra cups, plates, and utensils as well.

Going back to the counter, he lined up his basket before going to the far corner where the paint was displayed. Levi took buckets of paint, white and blue. He can already picture out the house in baby blue with white paint on the trims and window frames. It's going to be beautiful. It took Levi three trips to move the paints to the foot of the counter. He also snatched a bag of flowers seeds and grass seeds while he was at it. After the heavy rain the front yard was muddy and brown, something green would be nice.

Crossing out the paint on the list, Levi was done. But Eren mentioned that he can buy what he needed afterward. 

With that, Levi went to get fabrics and a set of needles, threads, and pins. He wanted to sew quilts for both of them and maybe one for Titan and Maria.

With everything in place, Levi sighed and stretches his back. 

"That's a lot huh," the strawberry-haired Omega behind the counter commented. She was silent as she watched Levi go back in forth with all the items he got.

"Oh, um... Yes..." Levi scanned all the items. He covered everything except for the tea set. "Do you sell a teapot or a complete tea set?"

"Of course, on the fourth aisle."

"Thank you," Levi went to the aisle. Currently, they only have three sets available and five plain teapots. Levi wanted the set and not just any set, the porcelain with pink sakura flowers in them. It had a tray and everything. But it's very expensive.

Levi bit his lower lip while he contemplated. He can buy a furniture set with that amount of money.

"Can I help you?" the strawberry blonde Omega finally left her post and went to Levi's side.

"Ummm," Levi hesitated but decided to reach for the plain blue teapot. With the extra cups he bought, having a set is not necessary. The raven closed his eyes for a second, reminding himself that he shouldn't be greedy. 

The raven noticed the other Omega's eyes were on him, probably seen him struggle to reach for the plain teapot. Levi was a little embarrassed. "This will be all."

"Alright, please be patient with me while I calculate everything," the Omega smiled at him. "Oluo! Be a dear and help me pack!" she shouted at the back and not longer and Alpha showed up and packed everything while the strawberry blonde Omega did the numbers.

While the shop keepers were busy, Levi spends the waiting time staring at the tea set. After a good minute, the female Omega came to him with the total amount.

"Thank you so much!" she beamed as Levi paid.

Levi hummed, eyes still drifting on the tea set. 

"I'm Petra by the way," she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Levi..." blue-gray eyes kept on drifting on the tea set.

"You know, Eren won't mind if you buy that tea set."

Levi turned to her. Just like Historia, Petra also doubted him. Levi doesn't need words to know, after living in the streets, the raven mastered the art of reading people with their body language and eye contact. He expected this.

"I don't need it," Levi said quietly. He wanted it alright but he can brew a good tea with a simple plain blue teapot.

"Are you sure? That's the only stock we had left."

"I'm sure."

The bell rang as Eren entered the shop, his green eyes landed on the items that Levi got. He turned to Petra. "Is Oluo free today? We could use an extra cart."

"Of course, we'll ship the rest if they all can't fit," Petra smiled. "Honey!" she called out but when she didn't get a reply, she went to the back.

"Is this everything?" Eren asked as he limps his way next to Levi.

"Yeah, how was the talk with the carpenter?"

"Thankfully he was free and was ready to work tomorrow."

"That's great," Levi smiled and pulled out the remaining money he had.

"I was thinking we should add more paint, for the barn."

"Of course, I think we have still more than enough for the paint," Levi counted. 

"That money is for the house, we should get it here," Eren pulled his wallet and gave it to Levi. 

The raven separated the money for the materials for the barn and payment for the carpenter. That way they can easily calculate the budget.

"Oh, yes," Levi nodded and took the wallet. "What color should we get?"

"My barn is always red but I was thinking of changing it into something lighter," Eren said, his eyes drifted on the paint that Levi had selected. "I like the blue you got."

"Oh, the baby blue?" Levi smiled. He doesn't mind if the barn has the same color as their house, it seems to match though. 

"Yes, but if you don't like that the barn will be the same color as the house then-"

"Eren, it's fine," Levi took his hand and patted it. "I think it will look wonderful. Now that I think about it, maybe we should paint the archway too."

"Oh, yes... I sometimes forgot that there's an archway in the entrance."

Levi laughed. Eren was simply adorable.

When Petra and the Alpha, who Levi recalled that his name was Oluo, came out of from the back, they started loading everything in the two carts. Levi was on his last trip, carrying bags of ingredients when his feet started to ache.

Levi sucks in air while he leans all his weight on the cart. Looking over his shoulder he made sure that Eren was busy with Rogue before he bolted to the general store.

Behind the counter, Petra was busy listing down the inventory. Levi almost tripped at the ache on his feet if he wasn't able to grasp the counter.

"Whoa!" Petra jumped. "You okay?"

"Um, ah," Levi dug deep into his memory, he can't remember what's the name of the ointment that Isabelle gave him. "Do you have ointments for bruises in the feet?"

"Bruises?" Petra peered at Levi's boots. "If those boots were killing you, you could have worn a different one you know," she said. Turning back to Levi she searched at the drawers.

"Eren asked me to wear these," Levi said while he took the nearest stool to rest his feet.

"You could have said no," Petra shrugged and passed the ointment.

Levi quickly went to work and fixed up his feet, occasionally looking over the door in case the brunette Alpha comes in.

"Not used to heavy, thick shoes then? You should tell Eren that they're hurting you."

Levi sighed at the cool ointment that soothes his injuries. Putting on his socks and boots he paid Petra.

"I'm fine and Eren doesn't need to worry about it," Levi said, this time he glared at Petra before leaving the general store.

Petra leaned on the counter and tapped her cheek. Smiling. Maybe they are wrong about Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for joining Eren and Levi in this book. If you're interested for more check my profile ♥
> 
> I hope my stories were able to brighten your day.
> 
> Feel free to follow me in Tumblr for news and announcements  
> [Tumblr](https://zerozaki-zen-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you in the next update!


End file.
